


Channel's revenge

by Chromite



Series: Chronicles of Channel [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Revenge, breaking in - Freeform, dead of night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Channel sneaks out of her new home to find the man who imprisoned her within the charm and take her revenge on him.
Series: Chronicles of Channel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528646
Kudos: 2





	Channel's revenge

>It was late at night, the very first night Channel had experienced since being freed from her entrapment within the lucky charm. Her new family had laid down to rest for the night. It was still odd to her, that humans needed to sleep, that they could stand lying still for any amount of time at all, but it was something she'd have to learn to get used to. Her new mother figure, Comfy Pearl, had offered to stay up with her, to forgo the sleep she usually partook in, but Channel had politely rejected. She didn't want to disrupt the daily routine of her new family anymore than she already was. Comfy Pearl had told Channel that she could wake her up if she needed to with a smile before she laid down next to her darling husband.  
>Channel had other things on her mind. When she was certain everyone in the house was asleep, she made her move. Slowly, she crept through the home, making as little noise as she could as she made her way through the hall connected to the bedrooms, into the living room area, and out the front door, careful to lock it behind her after making sure she could manage to stretch her hand and arm under the door to unlock it when she got back.  
>As Channel stepped out into the night, she took a short look around her before she closed her eyes and focused, trying to recall the direction she had been carried from, while she was still trapped inside the charm. "C'mon, think, you couldn't see much, but you could feel the movements of the bag. Pearl tripped over something close by, and she took a strait path here....... " she thought to herself as her eyes shot open and started peering through the darkness once more, looking for something that could trip someone up.  
>It didn't take Channel long to spot the likely cause of the tripping. A few feet away from the house, a portion of the road was broken up, creating a pothole in the middle of the cul-de-sac the family lived on. A smile spread on Channel's face upon seeing it. "There. That's the direction I need to go."   
>Stretching her legs out as she moved, Channel started walking through the night, her legs growing longer with each step, walking from the housing area of the town towards the shopping district, careful to avoid having the streetlights touch her body directly as she moved. She didn't want anyone seeing her clearly, not with what she was fixing to do.   
>When Channel spotted the large store in the distant, Her smile faded for a moment as her teeth ground together, the black tear marks reappearing on her face. She recognized the store's name, a name she had seen several times over her fifteen years of being trapped. "Charmed Fortunes." She had seen the name every time the owner of the store had taken the charm she was trapped in home, every single night of her imprisonment. She remembered every time the man had changed locations, the store growing larger with every new town she was dragged into. This was the largest building yet, the building including a large store front below and an apartment building above to live in.   
>Channel briefly glanced at the main doors of the building before she decided against it, her gaze traveling upwards on the building towards the windows of the upper floor. A wide grin spread on her face as she stretched her right arm towards the window, her hand pressing against the glass for a moment as she tried and failed to lift the window up, before she flattened her hand out and started sliding it through the space under the windowsill.  
>Channel's hand fumbled around on the other side of the window for a moment before she felt the problem. The window had a built in lock that was preventing it from being lifted. As much as she wanted to just smash the window and go right in, she didn't want to risk it. The glass could cut up her form too much and make her dissipate, and the sound of the breaking glass could wake the vile store owner up. She didn't want either of those things happening. She was there to take her revenge, and she wanted to savor the moment as much as she could.   
>Undoing the built in lock, Channel's smile widened further as she slid the window open and crawled into the building, her body snapping back from her stretched state once she was inside. The hard part was over. The easy part was now. She had been drug through the upper portion of the home before the store had ever been opened. She knew exactly where the owner would be resting for the night.   
>Slinking through the halls, Channel suppressed a laugh as she arrived at the right door. From within the room from the other side of the still closed door, she could hear a muffled snoring sound, a sound she was oh so familiar with. She shuddered as she recalled the nights the store owner had laid the charm she was trapped in next to his bed, or worse, when he held the charm close to him as he fell asleep. Her fists clenched together for a moment as she ground her teeth together once more, before she slowly turned the doorknob, the metal distorting in her tightening grasp.  
>The door slowly swung open. Channel's eyes narrowed in anger as she spotted the bed against the fall wall, saw the covers rising and falling with the man's breathing. A light growl caught in her throat as she stared at him for a moment, sleeping away, peacefully, a smile on his face as he dreamed away.   
>"He doesn't deserve peace. He doesn't deserve happiness." Channel thought to herself as she moved towards the bed, inching quietly towards the bed, her anger and satisfaction growing with every step. Her revenge was close at hand now, and she was determined to savor it.   
>Channel was standing next to the man now, staring at his twisted thin black mustache and his long black hair. Her hands trembled a little as she stretched them down towards the man's throat. This was it. The moment she had been dreaming of all these years. She was about to get even with him. She would give him what he deserved.   
>Channel's hands stopped inches away from the man's uncovered neck. She hesitated. "I.....is this what I want to do?" she thought to herself. "I hate him. He deserves to pay for what he did. He robbed me of fifteen years of my life. Yet.....this isn't enough." Her hands moved away from the man's throat. "If I......he won't suffer enough with this. It'll be a brief moment and then it'll be over. No.....I need something else. Something more. Something to make him feel the pain I felt!"  
>Channel thought for a moment as she stared at the man. How could she really make him suffer? What could she do to take her revenge and make him feel close to the way she felt? She clenched her jaw and tore at her hair a little as she tried to come up with something.  
>Suddenly, it hit her. "Killing you is too fast, and I can't trap you away anywhere.....but I can make you lose EVERYTHING you've worked towards." she thought to herself. She smiled as she moved silently out of the room, closing the door behind her before she reached into her gem.   
>From within her gem, Channel started to dig, pulling out her old props and tucking them under her left arm one at a time, before she found what she was looking for. Within her right hand was a small box of match, matches she had used to light torches before she'd juggle them, or that she had used to light small fireworks for children during her few night shows. She stuffed the rest of the items carefully back into her gem, holding the matchbox between her teeth lightly as she stashed items and walked through the halls of the upper level, towards the stairs.  
>Channel has finished stashing items back away by the time she reaches the bottom of the stairs, only the matchbox remains out. She lets the matchbox drop from her teeth into her hands, smiling as she pulls a few matches out, lighting them one by one.   
>Channel tosses matches around through the lower portions of the store as she lights them, spreading them out as far as she can, smiling as the shelves and items start catching fire. She doesn't stop tossing matches until the matchbook is completely empty, dozens of budding fires engulfing the lower levels. She lets herself laugh now as she weaves through the fire towards the front door of the store, breaking the door off of its hinges and tossing it behind her before she casually strolls away from the store, whispering to herself as she walks away. "Now we're even. You cost me part of my life, I've taken away all you built during the time I was trapped. I hope you suffer."   
\-------  
>The next day, when the news story about the shop burning down comes on the television, it's all Channel can do to hold back her laughter as the owner is shown, clearly distraught, his home and store in ashes behind him. The black lines from her eyes fade away once more, the rough edges of her hair smoothing out slightly as she cracks a small smile. She's glad nobody else in the house is awake to see the story with her.


End file.
